baramagnachroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lokaju
Lokaju was a butler for the Holy Spherus Magna Empire, specifically Guipere. Early Life When he was young, he was an orphaned child on Spherus Magna, knowing no tribe to belong to or anything about himself. He was taken in by an unknown benefactor who saw something in Lokaju, and sent the young man to the Academy to be trained, even though he wasn't of any special birth. Learning at the Academy, he became an unnoficial member of the Fire Tribe and fought for them in the Core War. While still in the Academy he was ridiculed by his fellow students and left out of anything they did, becoming an outcast due to his reasons for being there. During the War itself he was a messenger, preferring not to fight. He was present with a small group of others, including Guipere, when the Shattering struck, splitting the planet. Guipere stopped the fighting at that scene and began to preach, helping to lay the foundation for the Empire. He helped to save Lokaju, which is where Lokaju became Guipere's follower. Bara Magna When the Empire formed, Lokaju requested himself not to be a full member, believing himself to be under the others he knew of, such as Guipere. He requested to be a servant, or a butler, which wasn't an archaic term, unlike servant. He began to serve under Guipere, learning from him, and taking on his silver armor during this time. He constantly berated himself for his lack of skill, and was taught to use a sword and hand-to-hand thanks to Guipere, so he could better protect the person who saved his life. During this time, since Lokaju had no friends, Guipere tried to make him become friends with Invado, but Invado did a terrible job of acting, so Lokaju realized what was happening and denied the faux friendship. He was then given his helmet with its optical eye to learn with. During the time war was declared against Bara Magna, Guipere held a feast. Lokaju acted as a butler, serving Guipere and others. When Exuro burst in, demanding to know why he, as a commander, wasn't invited, Lokaju was told to remove him. Exuro wouldn't go, so Lokaju, with Guipere's permission, gave him an option. If he could even strike Lokaju, he could stay. The battle began, and it ended quickly. Lokaju's skills greatly outmatched Exuro's. Lokaju allowed himself to be struck once, to use the sword as leverage to take Exuro down for good. Exuro left in humiliation. Lokaju was later sent by Guipere to get Amipal to perform his duties and fight against trainees in the arena. When he found Amipal already at the arena, the Order member was trying to sleep. Lokaju passed the message along, telling him that if he didn't fight, he would be removed from his position. Amipal took the words to heart and performed his fights, and then questioned if it was enough. When Lokaju was satisfied that Amipal had done what he needed to, he departed. Lokaju was later present with the rest of the Order of Seven as they met with their medic, Medicus, over the healing of Intorqueo. He was to help Intorqueo out of the chamber, but when he referred to the downed warrior as a "burden", was struck by Guipere for speaking like that of his friend. Lokaju did get Intorqueo out despite the blow, and then went to see Guipere, who said he was going to attack Bara Magna on his own. Lokaju helped Guipere by bringing him his extra armor and attaching it for him before Guipere left him. When Glaperov was attempting to escape the Empire through the use of some of the Order's private sanctums within the arena, Lokaju encountered him. They began a quick but fierce battle with Lokaju using a spinning sword and speed armor. He was able to slay Glaperov quickly, and then, Gresh arrived, confronting him about the death of the Agori. Gresh began to question Lokaju about what he had done, but the subject soon changed when Guipere was brought up. Lokaju demanded to know if Gresh had killed his Master, but Gresh said he didn't, and it was actually Invado. Lokaju said he was a master of technique, which Gresh also commented on being. The two began to fight, matching each other for most of the fight, until Lokaju discarded his speed armor. They stopped their battle as Lokaju departed for a larger building. Gresh followed him, but Lokaju was now using his visual limiting armor to improve his fighting style. The battle continued, nearly killing both warriors in the process. Gresh realized that even though this man was a butler, he was one of the greatest fighters, if not the greatest that Gresh had ever seen. Gresh managed to use his Heaven's Disaster attack, slamming Lokaju across the room and into a wall. Lokaju was dying and laid in the wall, being questioned about Saga before he died. As he died, he thought about how he came to the Empire, and the Shattering itself. He thought about his times with Guipere, and without being able to give Gresh any information, died reliving his past. Abilities and Traits Lokaju was silent and reserved. He served without any trouble, and was very loyal to the Empire, but specifically to Guipere. He had incredible fighting skills, being able to defeat Exuro without the other man even touching him once. He was one of the best warriors of the Empire, despite being a lowly butler. Lokaju's skills were acknowledged by Guipere as beyond his own. Weapons Lokaju sometimes use speed armor as well as a spinning sword. He was given a helmet with a restricted eye by Guipere, and mastered it easily, just like Invado had.